The Vampire & The Witch
by Lost Betwixt Worlds
Summary: Caius Volturi has been a Vampire & alone for longer than he cares to remember. Ginny Weasly is a Witch with an itchy wand hand. Heaven help us the Vampire & Wizarding world may never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire & The Witch**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Myers & Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own neither and I am simply playing in their sandbox. No infringement of any type is intended.**_

_**Rated: M just to play it safe (which translates to I have NO CLUE how this story will play out).**_

_**Type : Cross-Over**_

_**Pairing : Caius Volturi & Ginny Weasly (Athenadora is not Caius's wife & Ginny isn't in love with Harry) & Jasper/Bella (sorry but after some consideration I just can't bear for Bells to be with Edward –the change to Jasper will be subtle though). All other pairings are canon.**_

_**Setting : New Moon during the rescue of Edward.**_

_**World : For the most part the Twilight realm,with bits & pieces of the Wizarding world.**_

_**A/N : This little fanfic is in honor of the engagement of Jamie Campbell Bower (Caius) & Bonnie Wright (Ginny). **_

_**Someone was kind enough to point out that I misspelled Ginny's name and I thank you. I have made the adjustments where needed and since I couldn't do it online ,I am swapping corrected chapters for faulty ones.**_

_**Synopsis : Caius Volturi has been a vampire for longer than he cared to think about, but a certain fiery red-head girl with an itchy wand hand catches his eye & heart.**_

_**Heaven help us the vampire & wizarding world may never be the same again.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Caius's POV_

Edward Cullen had shown up on the proverbial front steps of the Volturi asking to be destroyed and by all means Aro should have granted him his wish. After all the boy (and I use that term loosely) had exposed a human to our world with no intention whatsoever of either killing her for food or converting her.

Aro was not interested in the boy's destruction but rather in trying to convince him to join the guard. Like Aro, Edward was able to read minds. That was where the similarities ended though. Aro had to actually touch a person in order to 'see' their thoughts and was able to see everything that person had ever done/thought/said in their lifetime. Edward needed no contact, but the drawback for him was that he could only hear what the current thought was and could not tell if the person in question would actually act on their thought or was just thinking about it (just because a man THINKS about having wild sex with a woman doesn't mean he will actually DO IT..._see where I'm going with this?_)

Honestly I wasn't sure if Aro was attempting to sway the boy so as to rub it in Carlisle's face if he did join us or what.

Personally I thought the boy was rather full of himself.

My brothers and I had been going round in circles with the issue for the better part of two days.

I thought he should be put to death for exposing our kind.

Marcus wasn't happy about the exposure, but wanted to meet this Isabella Swan to see if she truly was his mate or not due to the fact that IF they were mates, his death could possibly trigger her death.

While living (another loosely applied term) without one's mate was possible, it was only a matter of time before the surviving mate descended into the depths of depression and madness before dying themselves. Marcus was a prime example. The death of Didyme has caused him to become somewhat _Apathetic._

As I had been somewhat out-voted, Aro summoned Edward Cullen who picked the 'we aren't killing you' from Aro's mind as he entered the throne room.

If I read this boy correctly, he would try to force our hand to get what he wanted. When he left the room I instructed Felix and Demetri to follow him and minimize any issues.

What I DIDN'T expect was the arrival of Ms. Swan.

"Ah this must be the young lady herself and it seems young Edward that she is very much alive." stated Aro as Edward, Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen were brought to the throne room not even two hours later.

Isabella looked mildly surprised that Aro knew who she was and what had supposedly transpired.

Edward pulled Isabella close to his body and told her softly (well softly for her kind but easy enough for our kind to still hear) "Aro can see every thought a person has had in their lifetime."

Needless to say Ms. Swan didn't look very happy with that information tidbit.

For the fact that she was human, Isabella was actually rather pretty and the way she held herself spoke louder than words. But somehow the boy had managed to get her to second guess herself and allow him to make the choices for her.

I glanced at Marcus while Aro spoke with our visitors and asked softly "Mate?"

Marcus shook his head in the negative and softly said "Singer."

When Aro gave Jane the go ahead to inflict her personal brand of pain on Isabella as a test on being able to block vampire gifts, I literally held my breathe.

When the girl didn't drop I knew that Aro would find someway of insuring that Isabella became a vampire so that he could add her to the ranks of the guard.

As Aro brought their visit to a close and informed Edward that Isabella needed to be converted soon, I bluntly added "The Volturi don't give second chances."

Just as the three were leaving Heidi arrived with the tourists she had lured on her 'fishing' expedition. They all thought they were getting a special tour of the castle when in truth they were simply our meal.

Edward seemed determined to get the girls out of the room before the feeding started and most likely would have succeeded were it not for a young red haired girl who seemed to know Isabella.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" asked the girl in confusion.

Isabella's head whipped around at the sound of her name and Edward very nearly yanked her off her feet as she came to a complete standstill.

"Ginny?" asked Bella catching sight of the young girl.

"Edward let go." she said yanking her hand out of his grip and running towards the girl.

"Bill, George, Fred it's Bella." replied the red head.

I noticed that all three males sported red hair like the girl and two of them seemed to be twins. The eldest male had his arm wrapped around the waist of a beautiful young woman with almost white blonde hair.

I motioned for the vampires in the room to stay where they were for the moment so as to see what would happen. It didn't help matters that I was suddenly very concerned about the young girl.

Marcus chuckled and I shot him a filthy look only to find him sporting a big grin and looking from me to the girl and back. I looked at her and then back at him and his nod to the affirmative left me reeling.

After all these centuries alone I had finally found my mate and damn-it to hell she was human.

_Ginny's POV_

When Bill proposed to Fleur not two months after the Tri-Wizard tournament, a level of normalcy seemed to settle over our family.

So much of our world was in chaos with the return of the dark wizard Voldemort and mum and dad worried not only for our safety, but Harry's safety as well.

They had tried to get Headmaster Dumbledore to agree to Harry living full time at the Burrow where they could keep an eye on him, but kept getting shot down. Something about Harry's Aunt Petunia having made a special promise.

Mum was fit to be tied since she felt that Harry needed to live with a 'proper' family that understood him and that his Aunt Petunia was nothing short of a failure since she and her husband were more interested in making Harry live like a muggle rather than nurturing his wizarding skills. Plus since they were muggles themselves, they had no true way of protecting Harry should a Death Eater, Dementor or even Voldemort himself show up.

The best mum could get was an agreement that Harry spend the month prior to term starting and all holidays. Plus permission to sign any and all papers dealing with school.

As term would be starting soon, Bill and Fleur had asked if I would like to join them on a little vacation to Italy and spend some quality time getting to know my future Sister-in-law.

Mum and dad gave permission and suggested that the twins go with us for added protection, although truth be told I think mum just wanted them out of her hair for a time. Ron stayed at the Burrow since Harry was arriving at the end of the week and we would all be back a week later.

Italy was lovely and I made sure to visit as many muggle shops as I did wizarding shops. Dad loved all things muggle and so I made sure to purchase a few things for him. The twins thus far managed to stay OUT of trouble, but I (as well as Bill) knew it was only a matter of time before something happened.

Today we were visiting Volterra which was completely surrounded by a wall. Bill said that there was some festival being held in honor of someone called Saint Marcus who supposedly drove all the vampires out of the city centuries ago.

When we arrived the city was packed with muggles who were all dressed in red cloaks. As we were wizards and therefore could aparate to anywhere we pleased, we were able to avoid using (and possibly wrecking) a car. Of course dad had gotten permission for me to aparate and disaparate on the condition that there had to be an 'of age' wizard or witch with me. As the streets were narrow and crammed with muggles, it worked out rather well.

We all purchased robes and as usual I had to be the one dealing with the muggle currency since no one else in our family seemed to be able to understand it (thank you Harry and Hermione for teaching me).

Soon enough we were joining in the festivities and having a smashing time.

Fred and George found out about a castle tour that only occurred on Saint Marcus Day and signed us all up. When we arrived at the spot the touring began from, George, Fred and Bill couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from the female guide.

I looked at Fleur and asked "Do you think she is Veela?"

Fleur shook her head no. " I have never heard of any Veela living in Italy. It's possible she may be part Veela, but she is not full blood."

Eventually Bill's attention returned to Fleur, while the twins continued to ogle the guide and make whispered comments that would have earned them an ear-boxing from mum.

As we toured the castle (which couldn't hold a candle to Hogwarts), I got a feeling that something wasn't right. Bill must have felt the same thing since he pulled Fleur closer to his side.

"Stick close Ginny, something feels 'off'." stated Bill.

If Bill was on edge, then there was indeed something amiss. First and foremost Bill was a very powerful Wizard, but after being wounded by a Werewolf he seemed to develop a keener sense. It probably helped that he dealt with dragons in his job thus making him a little more aware of his surroundings.

I made sure that my wand was easily accessible and prayed I wouldn't need to use it.

The guide eventually led us into a large room that was once (according to her) a Throne Room and I noticed that there were a large number of people standing about who were all rather pale and seemed to be more like statues than actual living beings.

I edged closer to my brothers and did a double take when a young brunette walked by with a rather pale boy and girl.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I asked not truly certain I could trust my eyes.

The last time I had seen Bella was on a summer trip three year prior in Phoenix, Arizona in the States when we had gone to visit some cousins who lived as muggles. Bella and her mum lived down the street and we had become fast friends. We kept in touch and I had sworn her to secrecy about me being a witch. Bella was just as proud as mum when she found out I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and even more so when I was placed in Gryffindore. She admitted that she was a tad jealous since everything she had ever heard about Hogwarts made muggle schools seem rather boring.

Personally I thought Bella had some hidden magical talent and would do well at Hogwarts. While I knew that I could easily go to Hermione (for the more 'off limits' spells and potions) or my mum for basic stuff, I instead would send an owl to Bella and find out what she thought (it helped that not too much phased her).

When the twins had started messing around with the more 'hard core' potions and spells for their jokes and made me the target of said jokes on more than one occasion, I turned to Bella who suggested returning the joke favor three-fold. Suffice to say the twins avoided ever attempting their brand of humor again ( a Weasly Whizzer hidden in a piece of clothing or a Puking Pastel tucked into their meal can accomplish miracles).

The girl's head whipped up and around and zeroed in on me.

"Ginny?" she asked stopping so suddenly that the boy with her, who could have passed for Cedric Diggory were he not so pale, near about toppled her over.

"Edward let go." she told the young man as she yanked her hand from his and raced towards me.

Turning to my brothers I said "Bill, Fred, George it's Bella."

The twins were sporting goofy grins as they spotted Bella and Bill just smiled gently at her.

I opened my arms as Bella reached our family and we hugged tightly. I had missed my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampire & The Witch **

_**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own either the Twilight Saga or Harry Potter. I am simply playing in Stephanie and JK's sandbox til I get kicked out. No copywrite infringement of any kind is intended._

_A/N : This story is written in honor of the engagement of Jamie Campbell Bower (Caius Volturi) & Bonnie Wright (Ginny Weasly). Suffice to say it just seemed _right_. **The spelling of Ginny's name has been fixed & I apologize for the error. If I could claim being hit with a 'Confundus Charm' & get away with it I would. But I'm an American muggle so I can't._

_Rated: M for safety purposes_

Chapter 2

_Bella's POV_

When Alice had informed me that Edward was going to the Volturi to seek death because Rosalie told him I was dead, I panicked.

As I raced through the crowded streets of Volterra, I prayed that I wouldn't trip and that I got to Edward before he could force the Volturi's hand.

Carlisle and Esme would be crushed if something happened to their son and I knew in my heart that Rosalie would find someway to place the blame of his death on my shoulders.

Jasper had met us at the Airport in Seattle and was upset that Alice would not allow him to go with us. Personally I thought it might be a good idea for him to come along since he was an Empath, but Alice was afraid that if Jasper was there Aro would be less inclined to let us leave since he would have three gifted Vampires on his hands as well as a human who was able to block Edward's gift.

Not really a win-win situation and honestly she had a valid point.

I spotted Edward just as he was stepping into the noon day sun and slammed into him as hard as I could. At first he thought I was a figment of his mind until I kissed him. He retreated to the shadows with me in tow.

Two vampires appeared and told Edward that Aro wanted to speak with him again. When they insisted that I accompany them, Edward pushed me behind him and told them to 'go to hell'.

Alice chose that precise moment to appear and remind everyone that there were more than a few witnesses.

Once in the throne room Aro seemed pleased to see me and then shocked to find I could block Edward's gift. He decided to see if I could block anyone else when he couldn't read my mind either.

He called forward a young girl who looked no more than 15 yrs old.

When Edward told her no, she said 'pain' and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. After a few minutes she released her hold and turning to me said 'This may hurt a little'.

I braced myself but nothing happened. Aro's sudden laughter seemed to break her concentration.

Fifteen long minutes later Edward, Alice and I were headed for the door intent on leaving as quickly as possible.

A group of tourists was brought in just as we reached the door and I knew in my heart that not one of them would live to tell anyone about their trip.

I suddenly heard my name being called and thought I recognized the English accent. Looking closer at the group I spotted my friend Ginny Weasly and her brothers Bill, George and Fred.

My sudden stop caused Edward to jerk a little too hard on my arm and I nearly fell over.

"Edward let go." I hissed as I snatched my hand out of his grip.

I looked at the girl and asked "Ginny?" before running towards her.

"Bill, George, Fred it's Bella." she said

We wrapped our arms around each other as I reached her and I knew that I needed to get her and her brothers as far away from Aro as possible.

The thought of them becoming a vampire's meal made me sick to my stomach, the thought of any of them getting shanghaied into working for Aro made me even sicker.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" I asked frantically

"Bill and Fleur invited me on vacation before start of term." replied Ginny

"Fleur?" I asked

"Didn't you get the owl I sent?" inquired Ginny

"Things have been a bit weird of late and I can't remember if I ever received it to be honest." I told her truthfully.

"I'll explain it all later Gin." I said when she stared at me.

Turning to a beautiful woman with blonde hair that was nearly white, Ginny said "Bella Swan meet Fleur Delacour. Fleur this is my American friend Bella Swan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, Bill has told me so much about you." replied Fleur sweetly.

I quirked my brow at Ginny in puzzlement.

"Bill and Fleur are engaged." giggled Jenny

My jaw must have dropped pretty far as Fred commented "Any wider Swan and a goblin can walk right into your gut."

That snapped me back to the here and now and I grabbed Ginny's arm.

"We need to get out of here quickly guys." I stated in a hard voice

"Bella what's..." started Ginny

"Ginny please just trust me." I said

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Isabella." replied Aro "The tour is not over with."

Turning to face Aro I stated in a firm voice "I'm leaving Aro and I'm taking my friends with me. Trying to stop us is ill advised."

The doors to the throne room were suddenly closed with a loud bang and the tour group was getting antsy.

"How sweet, the human is trying to pretend she's all big and bad." snickered the vampire Edward called Felix.

The twins looked at each other in confusion and Bill looked like he was trying to figure a way out of the room that wouldn't require their particular brand of travel. But as usual it was Ginny who put two and two together.

"How many?" she asked

"Aside from us and the tour group? All of them." I replied

The others finally caught up and stepped away from the group so that they were loosely surrounding Ginny and I while staying out of Ginny's line of sight.

As Edward and Alice approached Ginny's wand suddenly dropped from her sleeve and was pointed at my boyfriend.

Suffice to say they stopped real quick.

"They're with me Gin." I said softly.

No sooner had Ginny presented her wand then the others followed suit.

Many of the people in the tour group were getting antsy and when the Weasly's produced their wands many started to edge towards the doors despite the fact that said doors were closed and blocked by vampires.

"What are you planning on doing with your little stick human? Poke me?" asked Jane with an evil grin that made my insides do flip-flops.

Fred looked like he wanted to make a wise-ass comeback and I knew he was unaware of her 'talent'.

"Careful guys, the squirt is a walking pain pill." I stated jerking my thumb in her direction.

"What's she gonna do Bella,tickle me to death?" quipped Fred

Turning to Jane he asked "Are you all bark or do you have some bite little girl?"

"Not a good idea Fred." I stated with a stern glance his way.

Whatever Fred was about to say was cut short as Jane leveled him with a stare and said "Pain". Suffice to say he dropped the same as Edward had until Jenny 'dropped' her.

Quicker than I could blink Ginny whipped her wand around,pointed it at Jane and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!"

While I had seen vampires at the height of stillness, seeing one hit with a petrifying spell gave it a new level of immobility.

_Gin's POV_

Leave it to Bella to get caught up in the supernatural world more than she had already been.

Dealing with Witches and Wizards was bad enough since all one had to do was put a cursed object within reach if they couldn't completely get to their victim or lie in wait for their victim if they wanted to make sure the deed was fully accomplished.

Most muggles who were killed with witchcraft never even knew what hit them and their deaths were written off with whatever came to the minds of those in Law Enforcement.

There were far too many vampires for my family and I too deal with safely and getting Bella and her friends out was important.

Fred seemed to believe that the girl Bella pointed out was not really all that dangerous and I had a feeling he was going to have to learn the hard way not to dismiss Bella's warning.

Sure enough an evil smile formed on her face and she said one word..pain.

Fred dropped like he had been kicked by a Hippogriff and as the others stared I whipped my wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus" causing her to freeze up and in doing so releasing my brother from her little talent.

The boy who had been standing next to her roared "What have you done to my sister?"

The girl and boy who Bella said were with her just stared and I vaguely heard the girl whisper "Sweet".

"Fleur get those people out of here now!" yelled Bill as he cast an obliviate spell on them. We really didn't need anyone running to a muggle policeman or anyone else for that matter and telling all they had seen us do. Hell we would be lucky if the Ministry of Magic didn't come down on us for using magic in front of muggles. A wave of her wand and a muttered spell later and the entire tour group vanished.

Bill,Fleur,Fred and George would be able to hide their actions better, but I was still underage and thus had 'The Trace' on me (allowing the Ministry to know every bleeding thing I did magic wise). Under normal circumstances I could care less, but as dad,Bill & Percy all worked at the Ministry, they could get into hot water for my actions.

I noticed what looked like fog creeping towards us.

"What the bloody hell is that Bella?" I asked

"No clue." she answered "Edward?"

"It's Alec. He has the power to cut off all your senses." stated Cedric's look-alike.

I looked at him and asked "The boy next to her?"

"Yes." he answered.

Before I had a chance to hit him with a spell, a man stood up near the three chairs that over-looked the room and roared "ENOUGH!"

Every head in the room whipped around to look at him and the silence was so complete you would have thought our headmaster had entered the room.

"Caius what are you..." began a man with shoulder length black hair.

Instead of answering the man, Caius walked down the few steps and was in front of me quicker than I could blink. I heard a low growl come from the young man near Bella and quirked my brow at him.

"I mean her no harm Edward and will not allow any harm to befall her family or yours." stated Caius as he stared at me.

My heart started to hammer in my chest as I gazed at the man in front of me and I briefly wondered what it would be like to have his lips pressed to mine.

"I don't believe it." I vaguely heard Edward mutter.

"Alice?"

"They're mates." replied the girl by his side.

"Please forgive my family for causing you a fright. We have never met humans who are able to do what you have accomplished. My name is Caius Volturi." stated the man as he took my free hand and brought it to his lips.

"Ginny Weasly." I stated softly

While in truth his touch was icy, I felt a fire start somewhere in me that threatened to burn out of control.

"May I inquire as to how such a beautiful human girl came to be capable of doing such astonishing things as freezing one of our guards?" he inquired.

"Human might be a loose term sir. I am a witch." I stated with a slight blush.

"And a very beautiful one I might add." stated Caius as his lips once again kissed my hand.

My brothers looked livid, Fleur looked mildly confused, Bella was trying to hide a smile behind her hand and her companions looked floored.

Suffice to say the rest of the vampires in the room looked a bit lost except for Jane who had 'thawed out' and appeared to be as livid as my brothers (hell even Voldemort and his Death-eaters might reconsider their path were Jane to face them).

So much for a nice quiet vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Vampire & The Witch **

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight OR Harry Potter & no copywrite infringement is intended towards either. I'm just mucking around in the sandbox till Steph & JK kick me out.**

**Rated: M (for safety purposes & my sanity)**

**Pairing: Caius Volturi/Ginny Weasly; Jasper/Bella**

**(originally I was going to do ALL canon pairings, but my muse has other ideas in mind. No offense to Rob aka Edward, but I'm not a big Edward/Bella fan).**

**Story type: Twilight/Harry Potter cross-over**

_**A/N: Okey dokey I went & fixed the spelling of Ginny's name so that it is the right way now & I thank those of you who pointed it out & took it all with a grain of salt. In my defense I'm American & to my ears Ginny/Jenny sound pretty much the same & while I HAVE read the books, it's been some time & they are in storage so I have no reference (lame excuse but it is what it is & I'm only human).**_

**Chapter 3: Nothing is what it seems**

_Ginny's POV_

When the man in front of me asked how I was able to do the things I had while being human, I was floored.

Surely he had heard about Witches & Wizards since he was obviously a Vampire with some years behind him. In school Professor Snape had taught us how to protect ourselves against vampires when he had taken over the post of _Defense Against The Dark Arts _while Professor Lupin had been ill (suffice to say I learned the truth since dad works at the Ministry, but it wasn't my secret to tell so most other students were still in the dark).

Mum was fit to be tied when Headmaster Dumbledore announced that Professor Snape would be taking over the post permanently come new term (Mum wasn't one to hide her disgust in regards to Snape & the man wisely avoided her like the plague).

"We have heard rumors that Witches truly existed, but didn't realize that you considered yourselves separate from other humans." stated Caius as he gazed at me.

"You have no clue." muttered Bella under her breath.

I shot her a dirty look that she returned with a smile and her tongue stuck out. I replied in kind.

"Bella this is no time to act like a juvenile and sticking your tongue at someone is not even polite." hissed the Cedric look-alike.

I looked at Bella who shrugged her shoulders. George was watching Bella and the boy with some confusion and finally Bella snapped.

"What the hell is your problem Georgie?"

"Geez B relax, I was just trying to figure out why stick in the mud is up your ass?" muttered George as he once again looked the boy over. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd been hanging around Gin & Granger."

"Granger?" asked Bella

"Hermione the girl I told you about who's a whiz at just about everything." I said

"Is she the one who made the poly-juice and turned into a cat?" asked Bella.

"One and the same." I stated with a smile

Fred and George had picked on poor Hermione for the longest time after her little poly-juice blunder & had even gone as far as getting her a collar with a bell attached.

While it was funny in a way, I felt sorry for her since she made herself the object of ridicule being so smart. The other students didn't precisely hate her, but envy easily blooms when someone doesn't hide the fact that they don't have to study overly hard to get good grades.

Hogwarts was the perfect place to make or break a young Witch or Wizard since everyone competed to be best in classes like Divination, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures & so forth.

Hogwarts prided itself on turning out students who went on to work at places like the Ministry of Magic or became Hogwarts Professors themselves.

Bella's so called 'boyfriend' apparently didn't take kindly to be called a 'stick-in-the-mud', and as he pulled Bella away from my family he made the mistake of telling her (not asking, but TELLING) that she had no business associating with such ill mannered low lifes.

Suffice to say that when he said that Bella got pissed and pulling her arm out of his grip made her way to Fred & George.

As he made to go after her I stepped in his path with my wand at the ready.

He growled and I suddenly found myself standing behind Caius who was flanked by my brothers and an extremely pissed Fleur.

"I suggest you watch who you growl at Cullen." stated Caius in a deadly voice "Carlisle may be an old friend, but I doubt he would take kindly to your treatment of women. Particularly one you CLAIM to love."

Apparently the guy was dense because he suddenly showed his idiotic side.

"You have no business telling me how to treat MY girlfriend. The girl doesn't have an ounce of decency in her to know when her life is at stake and I will NOT allow the likes of you or your guard or this girl and her freaky family to taint what is MINE." growled Cullen

"Isabella come to my side this instant and cease acting like a common slut." he stated in a harsh voice.

Bella took a step towards the idiot which upset nearly everyone and then stopped even with me and asked "Ginny can I borrow your wand a moment?"

I looked at Bella wondering what she was up to and when she winked at me I knew she had reached her boiling point. One of the things we had done all those years ago was muck around with spells after pinching Fred or George's wands.

With a smile I handed her the wand and pulled Caius to the side. The last thing we needed was for someone to get caught in the crossfire. Fred smiled wickedly and said "I think someone is about to get a flying lesson the hard way. Just try not to break a window Swan, mum's gonna be pissed as it is."

"No promises. But a flying lesson sounds like a good idea." stated Bella

"Ummm...expul..." muttered Bella as she tried to remember the spell.

"Expelliamas." we all told her as one.

Turning to her prick of a boyfriend Bella stated "Go to hell Edward."

Raising the wand she muttered 'Expelliamas' and the boy known as Edward Cullen went flying backwards like he had been shot from a cannon.

Just as Edward hit the far wall the doors to the room opened and five vampires entered.

One of the vampires stood about 6'2 and had mid-length wavy blonde hair and looked like he could take on a slew of Death Eaters without breaking a sweat.

With a quick glance at Bella and then another at the boy against the wall he smirked and walked towards Bella.

"Damn darlin' remind me to never piss you off."

The small black-haired girl chose that moment to find her voice. "Bella how could you? Edward is just trying to protect you." she stated as she ran to the boy in question.

"Protect me Alice? Really? It sounded more like he is trying to be a dictator. I'm a big girl and have made my own choices for a very long time without his input." stated Bella as she handed me my wand.

"Why you ungrateful fucking human. I knew you were more trouble than you were worth, but oh no Edward just had to see if he could resist the lure of his singer before finally draining you dry." stated the small girl as she stalked towards Bella.

Before any of us could react fully to her comments, the girl that had dropped Fred was staring intently at Alice and had her withering on the floor in pain in mere seconds.

Bella and I looked at each other before looking at Jane. For her part Jane never fully took her eyes off of Alice, but she shrugged her shoulders a little and stated "The bitch was pissing me off."

What seemed like hours but was really only minutes later Caius ordered Jane to stop which she did but not without pouting about it.

_Caius's POV_

This day was not turning out the way I had expected it too. Granted I had pegged the Cullen brat for a troublemaker, but I had to wonder if Carlisle knew the extent that his two 'golden' children would go to in order to break the human girl he claimed to love.

It was not something any of us hadn't witnessed before, there were some of our kind who took pleasure in 'leading on' our prey and then breaking them in the end. But in all honesty I had not believed that Carlisle's 'children' would do something so cruel.

Aro had been strangely quiet during everything that was taking place and I wondered what was going through his twisted mind. Whatever it was, it was not going to bode well for any of us I could tell you that.

The red-haired girl who I now knew was named Ginny had an aura around her that screamed '_Don't piss me off_ ' and something told me that if she, Jane,Chelsea,Renata & Heidi became close, then the rest of us were in trouble.

Ginny seemed to be close to Jane's human age which meant that they would have a good deal of things in common. While Jane had the other female guard members to talk to and so forth, she was not the one they sought out on a regular basis due to her temper (perhaps Ginny and this Bella girl could teach her to 'loosen up' as the humans say).

Addressing the man I had known and admired for decades, I cut to the heart of the matter.

"Carlisle my old friend what brings you and your family here?" I asked

"My son Jasper alerted me to the fact that Alice and Bella were headed here to Volterra because of Edward. We wanted to make sure that everything was alright." explained Carlisle

"Also Jasper was concerned for Isabella's safety since Alice seemed to be radiating anger and hate towards her." he stated as he nodded towards a tall blond haired man .

We had all heard about Major Jasper Whitlock and knew that he at one time, had been the right hand of Maria. That woman had caused more problems than we really cared to think about when she had made a bid for larger feeding grounds in the southern United States. The Vampire Wars had caused a great deal of problems and eventually we had sent some guard members to deal with the issue. By that time though it seemed that the Major was no longer one of Maria's lackey's and after some searching we discovered that he was living with Carlisle and living a 'vegetarian' life.

Did we still fear the Major? You better believe it. But the chances of pissing him off to the point of a confrontation were pretty slim.

I heard a small chuckle coming from Marcus and quirked my eyebrow in askance.

Marcus was looking from Edward to Alice then the Major to Isabella and finally the twin known as George to Jane and seeming excited about the whole thing.

As Marcus had already made it clear to me that Edward was not Isabella's true mate, I was not completely unprepared for his discovery. But to find out that not only had I found my mate, but that Jane and Isabella had as well was a bit of a shocker.

I was brought out of my musings by a sudden crash and looked up to find Carlisle pinning Edward to the wall by his neck and growling like a man possessed.

Alice was laid out on the floor like a statue and I realized that someone had used the same trick on her as was used to stop Jane earlier.

"How could you Edward? Bella trusted you and all you were doing was playing with her. I thought I raised you better than that." stated Carlisle in anger.

Isabella was positioned behind the Major who was staring daggers at Edward.

It was Ginny though who snapped us all back with "Would someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?"

"It seems my dear that young Edward and Alice have been playing Carlisle and his family for many years now and when young Isabella crossed paths with Edward he discovered his singer and wished to see how long it would take before she broke." answered Aro

"Are you telling us that bloke was toying with B's heart?" asked the twin called Fred.

"It would appear so." answered Aro

Fred took a menacing step in Edward's direction and pulled out his wand.

"I'm gonna blow you so full of holes that not even the Death Eaters will be able to reassemble your ass you blimey git." growled Fred.

"Jasper do something." begged Bella "If Fred does what I think he's gonna do there's going to be hell to pay."

A blanket of calm floated through the room and Fred's stance softened a tad but he was still angry and I knew it was only a matter of time before he and Edward Cullen came to blows.

Looking at everyone I stated "I think it's time that some explanations were given in regards to all that is and has happened."

"Felix, Demetri, Afton would you please retrieve some chairs so that our guests can sit down." I requested.

As they made their way to carry out my request Ginny stopped them.

"That's not necessary guys, we can handle it."

With a wave of their wands the room was filled with enough chairs to seat everyone comfortably and as Fred and George plopped into two overstuffed armchairs Bella muttered "Show offs".

"Can you blame a bloke for wanting to be comfy Swan?" asked the boys together.

Isabella for her part sent them the one finger salute to which the Major chuckled and a blonde female replied "About time you grew some backbone Bella. A girl could get used to that."

Plopping into a chair Bella answered "Love you too Rosie."

As everyone took a seat I looked around and realized that lives would never be the same after today.

Glancing at Ginny I asked gently "Shall we start at the beginning my dear?"

With a sigh Ginny stated softly "Mum's gonna go ballistic."

"Nothing new there sis. When is mum ever NOT going ballistic. Got to expect it with this lot." stated Bill with a grin.

I looked at Ginny in question.

"We've got a rather large family of which I'm the only girl and we tend to get into a fair bit of mischief since we have ready access to magic. Not to mention that these two gits are brilliant at sending our mum over the top with their antics." answered Ginny as she jerked her thumb to indicate her twin brothers.

"How many all together?" I asked

"Well that would be 7. Charlie,Bill,Percy,Fred,George,me and Ron. I'm the youngest while Charlie is the eldest.

Charlie works for Gringotts which is a bank for the Wizarding world and Bill here deals with dragons. Our brother Percy works at the Ministry of Magic as assistant to the Minister himself. Dad works at the Ministry as well in a department that deals with the misuse of muggle artifacts..."

"Muggles?" I asked

"That's what they call those of us who don't have any magic in our blood." replied Bella "Just like the Vampire world is kept secret from humans, so is the Wizarding world. But unlike Vampires, Witches and Wizards age and have been known to take a muggle spouse."

"I have to ask Isabella. How is it that you know so much about things that are supposedly kept from human knowledge?"

"I seem to be a magnet of sorts when it comes to the supernatural world. While I've known about the wizarding world for awhile, it wasn't until I met Edward and his family and discovered that vampires are real that the real trouble began." replied Bella as though she was discussing the weather changing and not a possible life and death issue.

While I wasn't sure what the rules were regarding humans or muggles (as Bella & Ginny put it) discovering their world, the knowledge of vampires was not something to be taken lightly.

Most humans were completely oblivious to the supernatural world and those that weren't were either converted or a meal.

Carlisle knew the penalty for revealing our world. Hell he helped to write some of our laws. I could not believe for one minute that he would put this young girl in that sort of danger.

"It seems that we have a lot to discuss old friend." I stated with a hard look "And something tells me I'm not going to like what I hear."

"That would probably be the understatement of the decade." replied Major Whitlock.

The Major and I shared a look that told me he was fed up with whatever bullshit had been going on under Carlisle's roof.

Isabella's life now hung in the balance and everything revealed would either make or break her future. Ginny's life was at stake also as well as her entire family. There was no way they could all just 'disappear' without raising some red flags and if this Ministry was that big of a deal, the repercussions could get ugly.

If vampire's could get a headache, I would have the mother of them all right about now.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Vampire & The Witch**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter and no copywrite infringement is intended.

**Rated: M f**or safety reasons as well as my sanity and the fact that I have no clue where this is headed.

**Story type: **Crossover of Twilight & Harry Potter

**Pairings: **This is first and foremost a** Caius/Ginny story. **After some consideration (along with an argument with my muse), the followingpairings will be** Caius/Ginny; Jasper/Bella; Bill/Fleur; Carlisle/Esme; Emmett/Rose; George/Jane & Edward/Alice..**anything past that is mute**.**

**A/N: **When I started this little fic, it was (in my mind) just a short, sappy little story that got Caius & Ginny together since their real world counterparts are engaged to be married. Now I find that this is going to be a little more complicated. I will ask forgiveness now since I know that somewhere along the way I'm going to butcher the spellings of more than a few spells. I am by no means a perfectionist & I do not work with a beta (for personal reasons), but I do try to catch my mistakes before publishing (TRY being the operative word here).

Ok I think I covered just about everything. So I'll shut up (so to speak) & let you get to the story.

**Chapter 4 : Explanations are never easy**

_Caius's POV_

Isabella started us off with how she became involved in not just the world of vampires, but of magic as well and it was easy to see that she had managed to hide her knowledge well since the Cullens never suspected that she knew so much.

"When I met Ginny about three years ago I was living in Phoenix with mom. Gin was visiting some family who lived down the street and we became best friends." stated Bella as she smiled gently at Ginny

"But how did you discover she was a witch ?" queried Jane

"That was a bit of an accident on our part Jane." replied Ginny

"Fred and George had gotten into a bit of a tussle and Fred's wand rolled into the hallway. We had no clue that Bells was even in the house until she picked up Fred's wand and the spell he had been in the process of casting sort of 'fired' and caught Bells square in the face."

Jasper who had sat himself next to Isabella chuckled as she buried her face in her hands and muttered 'Fred and his damned hexes'.

Fred for his part had the decency to look ashamed as Jane growled softly " Do I even WANT to know?"

Fleur looked as lost as the rest of us and Bill replied "Ol' Freddie boy was preparing a stinging hex for Georgie when his wand got knocked away. Most times if a muggle picks up a wizards wand nothing happens, but when B here picked up Freddie's wand the hex hit her and her face swelled up like she had stuck it in a hornet's nest."

Isabella was now blushing a bright red which had the entire Cullen family save Edward and Alice laughing.

"Go ahead and laugh guys that was a real pain in the ass to explain to Renee." muttered Bella.

"Why did the wand act differently towards Bella?" asked Alec

"We aren't real sure, but mum and dad both think there is a possibility that somewhere down the line someone in B's family may have been magical. Dad's been hitting the Wizarding archives for some time now trying to track down your family tree." replied Bill.

"If mum had her way you'd have been back at the Burrow with us and preparing for Hogwarts. Sadly though without proof even Professor Dumbledore can't offer you a spot per the Ministry rules, although I admit that after your boyfriends little 'flying lesson' that may change." stated Bill with some pride.

"Actually Bill he's my EX-boyfriend and please tell me Ginny isn't going to get in trouble for me borrowing her wand and casting a spell with it?"

she asked.

"I think the Ministry has bigger fish to fry as you muggles say. Besides with Ginny being on holiday with family, two of which are known troublemakers, little things like that aren't likely to register as even a blip." stated Bill with a grin.

The grin lasted for all of about twenty seconds.

An owl of rather large size flew into the room, swooped low and released what appeared to be an envelope into Ginny's lap.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Fred.

"Ginny is that what I think it is?" asked Bella with fear in her voice.

"Darlin what is..." began Jasper only to be cut off as the envelope rose into the air and let out a screech.

Vampire, Wizard and human alike covered their ears and cringed at the sound issuing from the envelope.

"Howler!" whimpered Ginny as I gathered her in my arms.

The noise stopped as suddenly as it started and then the envelope animated itself and started talking.

"_Dear Ms. Weasly,_

_The office for the misuse of magic by underage Witches and or Wizards received a number of complaints regarding one Ms. Ginny Weasly. It has been brought to our attention that you have exposed yourself to muggles and blatantly used magic in front of said muggles. Pending investigation you are hereby suspended from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents have been notified and are in route to collect you . You will present yourself to the Board of Inquiry at the Ministry of Magic no later than three days from now at Ten in the morning._

_Hoping you are well._

_Bathilda Baggshot_

Ginny curled into my arms and started crying and I felt powerless. I was supposed to care for my mate and I hadn't a clue as to what I needed to do to make any of this better.

Isabella had tears streaming down her cheeks as the Major pulled her into his arms and I felt a blanket of calm envelope us as he attempted to use his gift to calm our girls.

"Would someone care to explain just what the hell is going on and what that damned thing was." I exclaimed in irritation.

"That mate was a _Howler_ delivered by Owl Post. It's how we communicate in the wizarding world. _Howlers_ are what parents and those in the Ministry use when you get in trouble. Ginny here is underage and has the _Trace_ so the Ministry knows every bloody move she makes magic wise. Apparently one of those balmy tourists escaped Bill's attempt to erase their memories or is magical themselves. Soon as they could they went snitching to someone. Now there will be an inquiry at the Ministry that will require Mum,Dad,Professor Dumbledore who is our Headmaster and Professor McGonnigal who is head of Gryffindor and they will decide on whether Ginny can return to Hogwarts or will be stripped of her magic." replied George

"What happens if she is stripped of her magic?" I asked holding my mate close.

The boys all looked at each other sadly and Fleur joined in the crying.

The Major,Carlisle and I all looked at each other and I placed my hand under Ginny's chin to look her in the eye.

"Ginny my love what will happen?"

Sniffling a bit Ginny replied "If they strip my magic, mum and dad will have to send me to live with family who live as muggles and they won't be allowed to see me without permission and I won't be permitted to do magic of any sort. Not even what muggles call 'parlor tricks'. If we don't follow those rules they will send me to Azkaban Prison for the rest of my life. Dad,Charlie and Percy can all lose their jobs at the Ministry."

The sorrow in Ginny's eyes was heartbreaking and I knew that somehow we had to make this right. There was no way in hell my mate was going to be sent away to live among mere muggles and I would be damned if she would be sent to prison for something so minor as knocking some sense into the Cullen brats or trying to save humans from becoming a meal.

Bella was crying in the Major's arms and kept repeating 'It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Ginny.'

There was a loud 'popping' sound and a man and woman were suddenly standing in the middle of the throne room flanked by a much older man and woman wearing robes and pointed hats.

Honestly if the situation wasn't so dire I would have more than likely laughed at their attire.

"Blimey Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnigal what are you two doing here?" asked the twins

"We were informed that there was a situation Mr. Weasly regarding a student from Gryffindor." replied the robed woman "And since I am certain no Gryffindor would deliberately do something to break our rules, the Headmaster and I came to hear what happened for ourselves."

"Ginny!" called the other woman who was dressed rather haphazardly and had a wealth of red hair to match my girl.

"Mum!" sobbed Ginny as she bolted from my arms and into her mothers waiting arms. I suddenly felt lonely, but knew that my girl needed her parents at this moment.

"Oh my darling girl what happened?" queried Mrs. Weasly as she hugged Ginny to her. Looking up she caught sight of Bella.

"Bella? What are you doing here luv?"

Prying herself out of the Major's arms Bella bolted like Ginny had and was soon wrapped in the older woman's embrace.

Both girls sobbed as Bella attempted to explain what had happened and was trying to take all the blame.

The Major came and stood by me and I asked "Is she always this self sacrificing?"

"Isabella puts others before herself and takes her protection of her friends seriously. Everyone's happiness is more important than her own. It drives me a bit crazy. When we had an issue with a nomad named James not too long ago I wanted to strangle her pretty little neck." he stated as he gazed at the sobbing brunette.

"What happen?" I prodded

"Our family was playing baseball with Isabella when a trio of nomads found us. Things were fine until the wind shifted and the one named James caught the scent of her blood. He was a tracker. Edward got bent out of shape and in trying to protect Isabella from James she ended up falling into his lap. Do you see the scar on her wrist?" he said nodding towards the girl in question.

I nodded having spotted the scar earlier but not wanting to appear rude made no mention of it.

"James tricked her into thinking he had her mom and so Isabella went to him. He bit her after he roughed her up a bit. Edward didn't want her to go through the conversion so he sucked the venom out. To say she was a tad bit upset that Edward stopped the conversion would be putting it mildly. She is aware of the rules Caius and until now has wanted to be one of us." stated Jasper

"Carlisle is aware of the rules regarding secrecy Major, why did he not put his foot down as coven leader and insist on Isabella's change?" I asked

"Edward and Alice played everyone in the family. Alice claimed she saw Isabella becoming one of us and Edward argued that he wasn't going to 'damn' her soul. Carlisle may not want to force this life on anyone, but he knew how much she wanted it and had agreed that after she finished High School if she still wanted to be one of us he would convert her himself.

Edward found out and pitched a fit. Isabella's birthday came round and the rest of us thought we were celebrating her final human year. While she was opening presents she got a paper cut. When I went to check if she was ok Edward pushed her into a stack of plates causing her arm to be sliced open and the level of bloodlust in the room to sky rocket. Claiming we were all a danger to her Edward guilted the family into leaving.

I ran across Jame's mate Victoria while I was out hunting and she informed me that Edward and Alice had contacted them in regards to Bella only for James to end up ash. Victoria was keeping an eye on Isabella so that Edward could return when she was at her lowest point and drain her. When that didn't work he had Alice bring her here so that she would become a meal for the Volturi. Apparently things didn't go according to plan for him." Stated Jasper as he eyed his mate.

As the two of us had been talking, Ginny and Bella had related what had taken place so far to Ginny's folks.

"You realize that Isabella is your mate don't you?" I asked the Major

"I had a feeling but wasn't certain. Being with Alice for so long had me second guessing my own emotions." he stated

"I'm going to venture a guess that her little friend is your mate?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes she is and I think you will agree that we are up to our necks in trouble with those two and it will only get worse once they go through the conversion." I laughed


	5. Chapter 5

**The Vampire & The Witch**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Disclaimer: The world of _Twilight_ belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyers, while the world of _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own neither and I am only playing in THEIR sandboxes until I get kicked out.**

**I make no money (dollars,nickel,quarter,quids,shilling,pence,sickle or galleon) off of this or my other stories and no copywrite infringement is intended.**

_**A/N: **_**I do NOT work with a Beta so any and all mistakes are my own. While I do try (try being the operative word) to catch my mistakes, it is INEVITIBLE that something will make it through no matter how hard I try. If you spot a mistake and feel you must call me on it, please be nice about it and remember that EVERYBODY makes mistakes.**

**Now I did catch a slip of mine regarding Charlie & Bill Weasly... it seems that BILL worked for Gringotts while CHARLIE dealt with dragons. I'm not going back & changing it now since I like it the way I've got it (and Bill's character looks more prone to Dragon wrangler).**

**Also this story started as a Ginny/Caius and that's not changing, but I have decided to muck around with other characters so we've got Jasper/Bella;George/Jane;Edward/Alice;Fleur/Bill.**

**Furthermore most of _Twilight_ from just after the start of New Moon & _Harry Potter_ after the end of Goblet of Fire haven't taken place although I may throw some odd & end stuff in if it fits the storyline.**

**Ok I THINK I covered everything so I am going to _disaparate_ and leave you to your reading. Toodles.**

**Chapter 5 : Apologies, a lesson in manners from Mad Eye Moody & a surprise for Bella**

_Caius's POV_

I watched as my mate wept in her mother's arms and wracked my brain for any inkling of an idea on what to do to make it all better. Ginny was so very young and the thought of forcing her to go through the change before she had a chance to finish growing up and completing her schooling was not setting well with me.

I had lived for so long and done so many things that were considered 'wrong' by not only the human world but most likely the wizarding world and the vampire world and for the first time in my long existence I doubted that I was truly deserving of even a shred of happiness.

"Do you plan on changing Isabella soon seeing as she is you true mate?" I asked Jasper as we stared at our girls.

"I'd like to give her a chance to at least finish High School before putting her through that. She's made it clear to Edward numerous times that she really didn't want to do the whole College thing. I think though it would be a good cover story for her parents." stated Jasper.

"Will her parents be a problem?" I asked

"No not really. Her father Charlie is Chief of Police in Forks where we live currently so I'd really like to avoid any POTENTIAL of an issue there. He and Carlisle have a mutual respect for each other, although Charlie's made it no secret that he isn't crazy about Edward." stated Jasper

"Can this get any more complicated?" I asked as my mate came towards me with her parents in tow.

"Mum,Dad this is Caius." stated Ginny as she took her place by my side and I wasn't sure if she knew her actions were stating her claim on me as a mate. Her parents didn't seem to miss how she moved from their side to mine and I didn't miss the look that passed quickly between them before Mrs. Weasly sighed slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you Caius." stated Mr. Weasly as he reached forward and shook my hand. As he registered the temperature of my hand he shot a look of question at his daughter.

"Caius is a vampire dad as are most of the people in the room." stated Ginny.

"Subtle sis real subtle." chuckled Bill

Bella moved to stand next to the Major and Mrs. Weasly raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Mr. & …." she started before getting cut off

"Bella luv we've been through this before." stated Mrs. Weasly softly.

Bella blushed

"Mum & Dad I'd like you to meet Jasper and this is his family. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward (whom I WAS dating) and Carlisle & Esme who are the 'parent's' so to speak and like a Mum & Dad to me." stated Bella softly as she leaned into the Major's embrace.

I suddenly realized that the growling I was hearing was coming from none other than Edward Cullen himself. It seemed though that I was not the only one to hear him as a number of heads shot up, Carlisle turned towards him and the Major stood up taller while shifting his mate behind him for protection.

George had moved at some point to stand slightly in front of Jane and Bill was holding himself rigid next to Fleur.

It was Fred though who voiced the question floating in everyone's mind

"What's got your knickers in a twist mate? Is it the fact that Bells isn't falling for your lack-luster act about being in love with her anymore or the fact that she's found someone who will actually love her and not play with her feelings?" asked Fred.

"Isabella is MY mate! MINE! No one takes what is mine and certainly not someone who is SUPPOSED to be my brother and mated to my sister." Edward growled out as his eyes went from gold to pitch black.

"If you think for one minute that any of us are going to let you hurt our girl any more than you already have, then you've got another think coming you screwy git." stated Fred as he shifted his stance ever so slightly and tightened his grasp on his wand.

Just as Edward made to leap a blinding flash filled the room. When it cleared Edward Cullen was nowhere to be seen and a man with a large staff, an eyeball that attached to his head like an eye patch & jumped around in a crazy dance and what was very obviously a false leg made of metal was standing between where Edward Cullen HAD been and the Major was standing with Isabella placed firmly behind him.

I looked at my brothers hoping that they might have an idea who our new visitor was, but they looked as lost as I and Aro actually looked a little paler than normal.

"Ah Alistar I see you found us." stated the older wizard as he stepped forward and clasped hands with the man.

Whatever he was about to say was cut short by a screech from Isabella. A creature of some sort that was rather long with very short hair, pointy ears and nose and low to the ground was running awkwardly towards her.

Whipping out his wand the man growled out "I'll teach you to accost a lady you slimey little git." and promptly had the animal bouncing across the room.

Ginny and her brothers were laughing hard and Ginny was bent over a tad trying to catch her breath.

Isabella looked from the animal to Ginny and back again before asking "Did he turn Edward into a weasel?"

"Actually Ms. Swan it's a ferret, although if you feel a weasel is more appropriate I would be happy to oblige." stated the man as he sent the creature bouncing around the room once more.

The Major was soaking up all the happiness and had a rather silly grin starting on his face and Jane looked as though she was a bit jealous about not being able to inflict her brand of pain on Edward.

The Cullens were a mixture of awe and shame (the shame coming from the fact that Edward actually wanted to hurt the girl they saw as family).

The Weasly's were a mix of falling over with laughter (the younger ones) and trying to remain parent like and hide their amusement behind slight disapproval.

The older male whom I was told was the Headmaster seemed to be amused while the lady whom Ginny had stated was Headmistress and the head of Gryffindor House looked on with disapproval written on her face.

"Alistar would you please turn that boy BACK. I have told you before that we do NOT use transfiguration as a punishment. I'm sure his parents are not very happy." stated the woman

"Actually Madam I am simply his maker and not his true parent and if Edward is going to be rude than he gets what he deserves. He is after all over 109 yrs of age and not really a child, so I believe 'parental consent' would be a mote point." stated Carlisle as I heard Rosalie whisper "About damn time he grew a backbone regarding Edward."

"Ginny who is that man?" I asked the giggling girl at my side.

"His name is Alistar Moody. He used to work for the Ministry as a Dark Auror or someone who catches dark wizards or those you would call troublemakers and criminals. He also taught for a while at Hogwarts as the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Everyone usually refers to him as Mad Eye or Mad Eye Moody, although students still call him Professor out of respect." explained Ginny as she slowly pulled herself together.

"Professor Moody if you please sir. I believe that Edward has learned his lesson." stated Ginny as she tried and failed to keep a straight face.

The man looked from Ginny to Bella and then huffed "Oh very well."

With a flick of his wand Edward was returned to human form and as he regained his footing he growled at the Professor and made to lunge.

Before any of us could seemingly react a female shouted 'Stupify' and Edward Cullen was instantly treated to his second 'flying lesson' of the day.

I really half expected the spell to have come from one of the older females, and was shocked to find that once again Isabella Swan had proven her magical 'worth'. Although I had to wonder where the wand she was holding had come from since everyone seemed to have theirs in hand.

"Damn B you're really getting the hang of those spells. I'd hate to see what would happen to the git who challenges you to a wizarding duel." chorused Fred and George together.

"Ms. Swan where did you obtain that wand from?" asked Professor McGonnigal asked as she pointed to the wand in question.

"I'm not actually sure Professor. I was upset with Edward trying to attack Professor Moody and wished I had a wand to use to put him in his place and the next thing I knew I did." stated Bella in a soft voice that trembled a bit.

"It's alright darlin." stated the Major as he put his arm around her shaking form.

"You have done nothing wrong my dear girl and I am very pleased with your progress. Arthur perhaps you would be kind enough to nip over to Ollivander's and inform him that we are in need of his services regarding a wand of unknown origin and make?" asked the Headmaster.

Ginny's dad walked over to Bella and chucked her under the chin. "Chin up Izzy B, I'll be back in a flash and we'll get this sorted out in no time." he stated.

Dropping a kiss on Ginny's head, he was suddenly gone with a small 'pop'.

"Who's Ollivander ?" I asked Ginny.

"Mr. Ollivander is a Wandmaker and has a shop in Diagon Alley. Students from all over go to him to get their first wands when they turn 11 yrs old. He has been around for ages and knows every single wand that he has ever made and sold." she stated proudly

"When I got accepted to Hogwarts that was the first shop we went to and it's amazing to stand there and see which wand chooses you." she continued

"I'm sorry sugar but did you say the wand chooses you and not you choose the wand?" asked Jasper

"Yes, it's a little complicated to explain and I'm sure Mr. Ollivander can do it much better. But basically the wand chooses the Witch or Wizard and once it has made it's choice, it usually won't do much of anything for another Witch or Wizard. Of course there are exceptions, but they are rare." answered Ginny with a wink at Bella.

Jasper looked at me and I shrugged my shoulder and stated "You missed an interesting flying lesson just before you came through the doors. I'd watch where your girl points that thing if she gets pissed Major."

Glancing at the prone figure of Edward Jasper muttered "Yeah something tells me that her belief in herself just took a huge leap. Umm Ginny how long does that spell usually last?"

Looking at the boy in question Ginny scratched her head and stated "It should have worn off by now. It was a simple spell that most first years learn."

"Professor McGonnigal shouldn't the spell have worn off by now?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact it should have." stated the Professor "Ms. Swan what was going through your mind when you cast the spell?"

"Well I was angry that he was acting so childish and when he went to attack Professor Moody I just wanted him to stay in one place and not bother anyone until he learned he can't always get his way." replied Bella.

Mad Eye looked like he was just a smidge proud and the Major was shaking his head. Aro took a very large step AWAY from Bella while Jane whispered 'Sweet'.

"Damn B I think you may have a bit of Death Eater in you. Throwing around a hex like that usually takes practice." stated Fred

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for Mum?" he asked as Mrs. Weasly popped in behind him and beaned him across the head with a frying pan.

As she raised the pan for another go round he raised his hands in surrender. "I give Mum. Blimey that hurt." he stated rubbing the back of his head .

"If you know what's good for you Fred Weasly you'll mind your language." stated his mother as the frying pan vanished into thin air.

"I suggest Mr. Weasly that you refrain from any further vulgarity unless you wish Gryffindor to start the term off with a MINUS 20 points." stated the Headmistress.

"You wouldn't? Would you ?" asked Fred and George together.

"I can and will and then leave it too the two of you to explain to your house mates as to the reason WHY." she stated with a look that clearly said 'Don't piss me off.'

"Points?" I asked Ginny

"Each of the four houses starts off the term with a set amount of points. Good behavior, lessons done well, helpfulness and so forth earn you points for your house. While the complete opposite, causing trouble , foul language and so forth gets points taken away. Points can go anywhere from 5 to what ever Head of House or the Professors deem appropriate. We also have 2 Prefects which are House monitors. 1 Head Boy & 1 Head Girl since houses are co-ed and there has to be some way of keeping everyone in line." explained Ginny

"When points get taken away the student responsible is usually given hell... sorry Mum just stating a fact." stated Ginny with a quick look at her mother.

" But only if the points are large. Gaining points is cause to rejoice and the larger the points the bigger the 'party'. The house with the most points at the end of the year is deemed the winner of the Hogwarts Cup and the banners that fly are their house colors and crest. It's a bit of a big deal and just another reason for everyone to be so competitive. Everyone wants to win the cup and Gryffindor has won it 3 yrs running now."

Whatever else was about to be said was cut off as Ginny's father returned with a gentleman who looked like he was even older than the Headmaster but without a long beard.

"Ah Mr. Ollivander thank you for coming at such short notice." stated the Headmaster.

"No problem at all Dumbledore, Arthur here said that there seemed to be a bit of a wand problem." stated the man.

"Yes indeed my old friend."

"Do you have the wand?" he asked

"Ms. Swan if you would present your wand please." asked Dumbledore

Bella stepped forward and held the wand out, presenting it to the Wandmaker handle first.

"I've never seen you before my dear girl and yet you seem to have one of my wands. May I inquire as to how this wand came into your possession?" he asked as he inspected the wand.

At a nod from all three Professors, Ginny's parents and the Cullen's Bella explained while the Major gently ran his hand along her back to help her stay calm.

"My ex-boyfriend was causing a bit of trouble and when he went to attack Professor Moody I sort of 'wished' I had a wand of my own so that I could teach him a lesson. This one appeared in my hand and I used it to cast a Stupify spell, although from what I understand the effects have lasted longer than normal." she stated as she pointed to the prone figure of Edward Cullen against the far wall.

The elderly man walked over to Edward and stared at him for a few moments before turning and asking "Were you in fear of yours and the Professors life?"

"Yes sir." stated Bella with honesty

"Amazing Dumbledore, simply amazing. There are very few young Witches who would be able to call a wand the way this young lady has these days. Simply amazing." he stated.

"Perhaps you should explain Ollivander so that those unfamiliar can be on the same page." replied Dumbledore as he motioned to one of the empty chairs.

"What you have done young lady is something I haven't seen in a very long time. Most know that it is the wand that chooses the Witch or Wizard and it seems that THIS wand has not only chosen you my dear, but come to you in your greatest hour of need." replied Ollivander as he studied the wand once again.

"Sorry but I'm lost and I'm not a Witch sir I'm a Muggle." stated Bella

"That may have been true at one time my dear, but there are occasions when a Witch does not come into her powers until AFTER her 16th yr and unless I miss my mark I'd say you are two years past and strange things have occurred that you could not explain?" he asked

"Yes sir." replied Bella

"The spell you cast on that young man, was it the first with this wand?" he asked

"Yes sir. I borrowed Ginny's earlier and cast an Expelliamas spell." replied Bella.

"How did Ms. Weasly's wand feel when you cast the spell?" he asked

"A bit on the warm side now that I think about it." replied Bella

"And there was the trigger." commented Ollivander with a proud look on his face.

"Are you saying that Ms. Weasly's wand triggered a _Magickus Protectus _ charm that led Isabella's chosen wand straight to her?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Yes. The wand sensed that it's owner was in trouble or danger and appeared in order to offer protection. The length of time that the spell cast is lasting is proof enough and it is a very rare thing young lady. Care for your wand well my dear and it will continue to protect you for many years to come." replied Ollivander as he handed the wand back to Bella.

"May we inquire as to the type of wand my old friend?" prodded Dumbledore.

"Ah yes that would be important. Your wand is a rare one my dear.

Rosewood 14 ½ inches with a combination core of Essence of Phoenix Feather and Dragon Heartstring. There are only 3 others in existence. Yours was called by the beauty and purity of your heart and will continue to protect you as long as you believe in all things good and trust that love will get you through life."

"This should get you through until you can come into the shop and get your supplies my dear." stated Ollivander as he waved his wand.

A small bag emblazoned with what had to be the Wandmakers crest and containing a satin holding bag, a jar of wand wax, a soft rag and a small holding stand appeared on Bella's lap.

Bella looked at the items and her wand with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Mr. Ollivander I have no wizarding money to pay you for any of this..." she started before he cut her off.

"Consider it a belated 'Sweet 16th' gift my dear. I wish you all the best and will see you soon. Oh and to release the young man simply point your wand at him and say 'Lesson learned'.

With that said the man vanished into thin air.

Not real sure if I was going to be able to get used to that or not.

_**A/N: Lots of info I know but remember that I'm setting the stage for everything and I don't PLAN out anything past the initial story line.**_

_**Longest chpt yet, but don't expect them to ALL be this long. I had to tell my muse 'no more' for the night otherwise she'd wouldn't have let me stop.**_

_**ENJOY!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Vampire & The Witch**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**A Twilight/Harry Potter CrossOver**

**Story Rating: M (for this author's sake of sanity) **While this is currently safe for all levels of readers, that could change. BUT I will give fair warning beforehand so that it doesn't catch you the reader off kilter****

**Disclaimer: The world of **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyers, while the world of **_**Harry Potter**_** belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own neither and I am only playing in THEIR sandboxes until I get kicked out.**

**I make no money (dollars, nickel, quarter, quids, shilling, pence, sickle or galleon) off of this or my other stories and no copyright infringement is intended.**

_**A/N: **_**I do NOT work with a Beta so any and all mistakes are my own. While I do try (try being the operative word) to catch my mistakes, it is INEVITIBLE that something will make it through no matter how hard I try. If you spot a mistake and feel you must call me on it, please be nice about it and remember that EVERYBODY makes mistakes.**

**Chapter 6: Bonds Can't Be Hidden**

_Marcus's POV_

Edward Cullen's visit had started off with drama and seemed to be ending with drama. When the 'boy' (and I use that term strongly) showed up asking us to give him his 'final death', I sensed that something was off.

The bonds of mates are fairly easy to spot and I have honed my talent so that it was practically what Felix likes to refer to as a 'No Brainer' reaction (as I am his Sire he tends to get away with certain things when it comes to me).

As Edward Anthony Masen Cullen stood in front of Aro insisting that he could no longer exist because his 'mate' was now dead, I had to fight to hold in my snort. Aro of course heard the slight variation and quirked an eyebrow as he listened to Edward's whining. I reached out and placed my finger against Aro's outstretched hand..._ Aro, this boy is not mated, not now or ever. He holds himself as better than others and therefore has no true idea of what finding a mate entails._

Aro nodded his head to me indicating that we were pretty much on the same page and I growled lowly in Edward's direction as I felt him try to use his gift to enter my thoughts.

Once the boy went on his way, we knew it would not be long before he was right back in front of us. Since we had not granted his request, there was a high chance that he would try something stupid.

On THAT he did not disappoint.

What threw me for a loop was the fact that his supposed 'mate' was brought in with him as well as the 'Seer' of his coven.

Again I looked at his 'connections' and found no indication of a mating bond with the young human female he was placing a claim on.

The bond I DID see registered as one of possession, jealousy and malicious intent. The fact that the young lady was also his 'Singer' was not helping the issue for her. Isabella Swan was nothing more than a possession and a toy to Edward Cullen and the 'Seer' knew it.

The 'golden' children of Carlisle Cullen were not so golden and their bonds indicated that they were actually mated to each other. Sadly their bonds were so dark and twisted that I doubted they would be truthful with anyone, including each other.

Isabella's latent gifts enthralled Aro and when he gave Jane the go ahead to test his theory about Isabella's ability to block other gifts; it was easy to see that her heart was just not into the 'test'.

As I glanced around the room I started noticing that a number of the Guard had a bond of one kind or another attaching them to the human girl.

Demitri, Alec & Santiago...brother/protector/friend

Jane, Chelsea...sister/friend

Felix...friend & someone who might enjoy his brand of humor

Myself & Caius...Uncle/protector

Of course Edward had the poor girl scared out of her wits with all his talk about us being 'evil' and 'souless' and he had painted the Volturi in a rather less than flattering light.

There would be a 'talk' taking place later between my brothers and I, as to what we needed to do to ensure that the young lady in question did not meet her end at the hands of the Mind Reader or Seer.

As they made to leave, the pain of separation and anxiety ripped through the chamber and was almost enough to cancel out the need to feed. Considering that Heidi was mere seconds away with our meal, it was suprising.

What I was NOT prepared for on any level was the weaving, intensity and types of bonds that formed as Heidi ushered our 'food' into the chamber.

Family, friend, protector, mentor and Mate.

That last was as strong if not stronger than the family bonds that were currently weaving through not only through the Guard but a specific set of humans within the 'Tour Group' and included young Isabella.

As Isabella recognized a member of the 'Tour Group', Caius motioned for everyone to stay where they were and the scent of unannounced vampires wafted through the air. As the scents registered, a soft muttering of "son of a ..." fell from the lips of one Alice told me that life was about to get more than a little interesting around here.

A few hours later and I was still reeling from all the bonds that were strengthening and even some newly formed ones.

The Weasley family was bonded on many levels to each other and the 'children' all had a strong family bond with young Isabella.

The Cullen family was strong in their bonds as a family minus Alice and Edward and a bond was developing between the 'Adult' members of both the Cullens and Weasley family that can only be described as 'Co-parenting'.

Mate bonds were present or presenting for Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Edward, Jasper/Isabella, Arthur/Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour, George Weasley/Jane Volturi, Ginny Weasley/Caius was going to prove interesting since we now had not one but three humans mated to vampires to deal with and two were 'technically' underaged.

The human world does not consider a child to be fully grown until they reach twenty-one years of age, regardless if they are given 'adult' status when they reach eighteen years.

I was unsure of how age worked in the wizarding world, but something told me that 'Magickal' parents or Authority figures did not recognize a magickal child as grown until after they graduated from school. Although Ginny did inform us that all magickal children carried something called a 'Trace' until midnight of their seventeenth year (to minimize issues with misuse of magick).

As time moved differently for vampires and we could not actually have children biologically (Damphires were rare in our world regardless), you were considered an 'Infant or Newborn' for the first year and then a 'child' for up to ten years depending on your Sire and upbringing (although there are a few who never allow their 'child' to fully grow up which causes more than a few issues).

Due to numerous issues, the Volturi had issued a rule stating that "No human under the age of sixteen was to be turned unless said human could prove that they were mentally and emotionally older than their actual years."

While some allowances could and were made, we literally put our foot down to turning any child under the age of ten and it broke my unbeating heart when we had to destroy a child who had been turned too young. They were children and not to blame, but the exposure risk was far to great to allow them to exist since children need to be taught, but for a vampire it is difficult if not impossible to change.

In many cases the Sire was also destroyed since there was a high chance of them repeating their actions, regardless of how much trouble they got in or what punishment, barring death of themselves, they received.

_A/N : Well there you have it. A new chapter in heavens knows how long and all in Marcus's pov._

_Since he is the quietest vampire for the most part, I figured that he would 'see' the most._

_You can thank my daughter's re-emerging Harry Potter kick and us having seen Jamie Campbell Bower in Mortal Instruments as Jace to a portion of this chapter. The rest would be my 'Muse' deciding to make an appearance (now if she would just stay around for awhile, I might actually get chapters either caught up or stories actually finished)._

_Either way it is good for YOU the reader who have stuck with me._

_Love,_

_Lost Betwixt Worlds_


End file.
